The Orb
by GenesisKiba
Summary: Yuugi comes across an ancient orb one stormy night. What terrors will be fall his friends when they accidentally unleash a sinister evil? Will they all make it out alive? Or will they all perish from their torment? Their wills will be challenged and their lives will be changed. Follow Yuugi, Jounouchi, Anzu, Otogi, Bakura, Honda, and Seto on their journey to solve the game.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH~

Notes: the Yamis are not present in this fic. There might be pairings later on in the story. (Most likely Yuugi/Anzu) If there is any OOC I apologize, I'm trying to keep everyone in character as much as possible to the Manga.

Please R&R any criticism is welcome to help improve the story

Thunder echoed throughout the city streets of Domino City causing stray dogs and cats to scurry for cover. The darkened sky of night rained down its tears upon the citizens in a sudden flood of mourning. Lightening flashes through the streets as a flashlight in a dark cave illuminating eerie monster like shadows along its path. A lone figure cloaked in all black not a feature to be seen rushes through the streets splashing through the rain's puddles. In his arms he carries a very old ornate wooden box slowly soaking with rain. He makes his way through the desolated streets looking behind him every so often as if fearing he was not alone. Making his way hastily he heads to his destination where he was told to deliver the box he carries in his arms. Lightening flashes emitting shadows upon the buildings around him in the shape of ravenous monsters. Faster he runs, the less time he spends carrying the box the better. Why had he ever accepted this job he couldn't remember? If he had known what it was he was to deliver the deal would have been denied. Fear, horror, and misery he felt for the receiver of this 'gift'.

The rain falls steadily heavier as he sees his goal insight. By time he makes it to the door soaked to his bones is he. A pale skinny hand reaches out from the cloak shaking has he rings the bell on the shop's door. Dropping the small old wooden box on the ground the man runs as fast as he can away from the source of his uneasiness. He runs into the shadows of the night not wanting to be seen or near that box any longer than needed. The lights in the shop turn on at the sound of the ringing doorbell. An elderly man of short and stocky build with wild gray hair descends down the steps. He opens the door to Kame Game and looks around. He sees no one as lightening flashes illuminating the streets and thunder roars in the distance. Shaking his head declaring 'Teenagers' he goes to close the door. Before he can his eyes catch a glimpse of the old box now soaked through and through by the raging storm's tears. Slowly he bends down to pick it up. As soon as his hands fall on the box he is filled with a deep sense of dread. Shaking it off to the rampant storm he carries the box inside setting it on the shop's counter.

A young male with the same wild hair as the old man but with varying colour descends down the stairs. Tiredly he rubs his eyes and looks to the older man. "Grandpa? Who was it at this hour of night?" The old man called grandpa shakes his head. "There was no one at the door only this strange looking box." He moves to the side the let the younger of the two to get a good look at the wooden box. The young man runs his fingers across the box a cold shiver cascades down his spine as lightening flashes through the window casting an eerie shadow upon everything but the box. The wind howls sounding like it was in fear as the skies roar like a lion. He pulls his hand back subconsciously feeling a sense of dread and uneasiness. "Grandpa I got a bad feeling about this." "I do too Yuugi." The old man places a hand on Yuugi's shoulder to comfort both of them. "Let's leave it here for now. We'll open it in the morning. If your mother catches us up at this hour she'll throw a fit." Yuugi nods, looking at the clock seeing that it is just past one in the morning.

As the pair ascends the stairs the younger can't seems to keep from looking back towards the strange and eerie box. Thoughts fly through his mind; Who is it from? Where did it come from? Why did he get a sense of fear and dread from it? So many questions he had and not a single answer for one could he come up with. Why it bothered his so he could not fathom. There was just something odd yet intriguing about it. It would have to wait till the sun rose to find the answers or clues to those questions he harbored. One thought could not escape him though. One minute he could have swore he saw something leaking from within, but a second later no evidence could be seen. He shakes it off and heads back to bed it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

In the dark of the night a man cloaked in black could be seen running in fear down the streets. Looking of his shoulder every minute in fear of what was following him. Turning a corner he comes to a dead end. Fear races in his eyes as shadows surround him in all directions. The sky shines with light and screams with thunder. The man screams but no sound can be heard through the storm. Shadows engulf him till he was no more. All that remains of where he stood is his black cloak and a single red bell. The storm raged on though the night leaving destruction in its wake. When the sun rose in the morning the damage was evident. The streets of Domino City were littered with large puddles of rain. Street lights and signs lay damaged as if struck by lightening. Some trees in the park lay half fallen to the ground and smoking from being stricken in the storm. Domino City looked as though it went through a war, a war raged by Mother Nature. Schools were closed along with most business. The main power had been struck causing a city wide power outage. Children cheered for no school, while adult groaned.

The doorbell to the Kame Game shop rings for a second time within a few hours. A young male with shaggy blonde hair and honey eyes stands at the door wearing the same blue and white shirt from Battle City and a pair of worn out jeans. He calls out to whoever is present in the shop/home. "Yuug! Open up!" Another male and female soon join him as he rings the bell again getting no answer the first time. The other male with brown have styled in a point shoves the blonde lightly in the shoulder. "Morning, Jou. You're early. Thought you had work." Jou shakes his head and leans back against the side of the shops door kicking one leg up to rest on the wall. "Nah, I had the day off. Thought I'd visit Yuug and see if Grandpa got any new cards in." Before Jou could ring the bell for a third time the door to the shop opens up reviling a woman with short brown hair. She opens the door letting the three friends enter. "Yuugi and Sugoroku are upstairs. They seem to be engrossed in something." The female of the group bows to the women her shoulder brown hair falling in her face. "Thank you Mrs. Mutou. Jounouchi, Honda, wait up!" With that the girl runs up the stairs after her friends he short shirt flaring up as he runs up after them.

The blonde called Jou opens the first door on the left and walks in very familiar with the place. "Yuug, Grandpa, what's up? I rang da bell 2 times." Yuugi turns around and smiles at his friends excitedly a smile beaming on his face. "Hey! Jou, Honda, and Anzu. You have to see this!" Yuugi turns and shows the trio the box that came in the dead of night in the storm. It seemed to have tried over night leaving no sing that it was ever soaked through. The older man of the group goes up to the female a wide perverted grin on his face. He holds his hands out trying to crop a feel at the large supple chest in front of him. Anzu squeals and tries to shoo Sugoroku away from feeling her chest. "Grandpa! Leave Anzu alone!" Yuugi squeaks and pulls his grandpa away from the blushing female. Sugoroku grins and rubs his chin thinking. "Anzu I'd say you've grown since I last saw you. What are you a DD now?" Anzu glares at the older man wrapping her arms around her chest. "What's with you old geezer!" Jou and Honda begin to snicker. "So Anzu, are ya?" Jou says while proceeding to poke Anzu in the chest with his finger. Thus an action earns him a hard slap across the face leaving her handprint in the wake. Jou holds his red cheek and looks to Anzu narrowing his eyes. "Hey Anzu, cool it! I was just jokin." Anzu just sends Jou a glare her arms crossed over her chest trying her best to conceal her large bosom. "Hentai!" Jounouchi rolls his eyes and walks up to the box. He goes to put one of his skinny tan hands upon it but then pulls back just as quickly as if he was struck by lightening. "What da hell's with all the red stuff leakin outta it?" Anzu, Honda, Yuugi, and Sugoroku all look to Jounouchi as if he had gone mad and delusional. Honda walks up to his best friend and places a hand on his forehead seeing if he was coming down with something. "You feeling okay man?" Jou swats Honda's hand away and points to the box. His eyes go wide; he rubs his eyes and shakes his head trying to clear his mind. "I'm not crazy. I swear der was somethin leakin outta it." Yuugi looks to his friend with wide amethyst eyes full of curiosity. Just the night before, when the box had come, he thought he saw the same thing for a brief second before heading back to bed. He played it off as a trick of the light and it being so early in the morning and half asleep.

Sugoroku looks to his grandson. "Let's open it shall we. It might be some kind of puzzle. This is a game shop after all!" Yuugi nods and picks up the box in his small masculine hands. He looks to his friends and smiles like a child in a candy store. Yuugi was never one to pass up on a new game or puzzle to figure out. "Let's find out." As he slowly starts to opens the lid to the box about the same size as the box for the millennium puzzle he once solved. A blinding light brighter than the suns rays fills the room for a brief moment causing everyone to turn their heads shielding their eyes. Yuugi opens the box all the way and inside its confines lays a single ever changing colour orb. Anzu walks up to her friend and picks it up, her hands rubbing against Yuugi's lightly causing him to turn a shade of red. In her hands she can't seems to keep from looking at it mesmerized as if under some kind of magic spell. The orb constantly changes colours, going from a deep violet to a eerie orange and even to s beautiful green. "It's so pretty. How does it change like that?" Yuugi sets the now empty box upon his desk and takes the mesmerizing orb from Anzu. He examines it closely noting that it is covered in strange marks that don't seem to match up floating magickally around the surface. They seem all jumbled like a puzzle you have to twist and turn to find the hidden image. "Hey, Yuugi there's a piece of paper left in here." Honda says and he is leaning over looking inside the box trying to see if there was a message saying whom it was from or what it was. Jou goes over to Honda and snatches the piece of paper right out his hands unfolding it. He quirks an eyebrow in puzzlement, narrowing his eyes trying to make out what it says. "Makes no sense. It's a bunch of weird symbols."

Yuugi looks up to his friend a little hope filled his eyes. "Is it Egyptian?" Jounouchi shakes his head and hands the paper off to Yuugi's grandfather who looks at it closely. "Nah Yuug, It's something different. I dunno I'm getting a weird vibe from it." Sugoroku rubs his chin in thought as he looks over the piece of paper. "Let's head over to the museum and have my professor friend look it over. It appears to be old." "Grandpa, I don't think they'll be open. The power is out." Yuugi speaks up trying to figure out the mystery of the orb. "I'll make a phone call and see if he can meet us at the park." With that the old man exits the room after handing the paper off to Yuugi. He descends the stairs and heads into the kitchen to make a quick phone call. He didn't know why but there was something very odd about this all that was not sitting with him right. Hopeful his friend could meet them and have some clues as to what it was.

By time the group of young adults and one old man reach the park it is noon when the sun is at its highest in the sky. On their journey they can see what the storm left in its wake. Domino City has an eerie feel and look. The professor friend of Sugoroku Mutou agreed to meet them in the early afternoon. Upon entering the park the group is spotted by two young males. One with pale skin and hair as white as an arctic rabbit. The other with lightly tanned skin and hair as black as night. The male with black hair juggles a pair of dice in his hand between his fingers much like contact juggling. The pale one of the two nudges the other causing him to drop his dice and look into the direction that he is pointing. The shorter of the two young men smiles and takes off running to meet the group. He waves to them in a warm greeting. "Konban Wa Yuugi, Jounouchi, Honda!" "Hey Bakura! What are you doing here?" Yuugi pipes up greeting his friends. Bakura smiles and looks around his surroundings. "I was just checking out the damage from the storm. I happened to run into Otogi on the way here. What brings you guys here?" The group of now seven walks over to a set of tables that seem undisturbed from the storm and sit down. Yuugi places the old ornate box on the table and looks to his friends he had just run into. "We are meeting one of Grandpa's friends. Hope he can tell us what this orb is that came to us last night." "May I?" Asks Bakura has he picks up the box concealing the mysterious orb. Yuugi nods to his friend.

Upon opening the box Bakura's face contorts into thinking about something trying to recall a detail. "I get the feeling I've seen something like this before." He says to his friends turning the ball in his hands looking at the symbols covering it. Out of the corner of his eyes he catches the piece of paper folder in the box. Placing the orb down, he takes the paper in his hands and opens it. His face brightens up a little looking it over much like one finding a treasure in the sand. "I think I know what this script is. I will have to go home and get something first to be sure." Bakura stands up and looks to his friends worry shown on his features. "Just be careful with it till I get back. I'm getting a weird feeling about it." With that said Bakura takes off towards his apartment to look for a certain book. Being obsessed with the occult and horror he was sure he had seen that language before. Unknown to the group of friends they were all being watched very closely from the shadows. The wheels were beginning to turn and the players were being placed onto the board.

The group of friends all sat down at the tables waiting for their friend to return and also Suguroko's professor friend. They were all bringing to feel a little antsy considering the professor should have shown up an hour ago. Sugoroku stood up from his seat and told the group of young adults that he was going to walk over to the payphone and try and give his friend a call. He could have gotten caught up in something since their arrival in the park the power was returning to the city. Unknown to the group the professor would not be joining them today for he had encountered an unfortunate accident early that day, but was it really unfortunate?

Over at Bakura's apartment things were not looking good. He sat there staring at the computer screen with fear written in his eyes and his body shaking slightly from what he was seeing before him. He knew that he had seen those markings and something similar to that box and orb before. He had hoped that it was not this though this was supposed to be just a legend, a myth. If he was right he needed to get back to his friends and as fast as possible. For he feared if he didn't things were about to take a turn for the worse. If anyone of his friends decided to mess with he inscriptions... He shuddered at the possibility he didn't want to come to be. After printing out the article on the website he grabs the papers and rushes out the door. A shiver shoots down his spine as he gets the feeling he is being watched. He turns around but no one is there just his shadow. Sometimes he wished that his yami was still present especially at a time like this. Though he was an evil bastard he felt safe with his spirit. He ran as fast as he could back to his friends hoping that he wouldn't be too late before something happened.

Our attention now turns to the final player in the game that is starting to slowly unfolding. Soon all the pieces will be in one place then the terror will begin. Unknown to them all their lives will be changed and their wills challenged to the maximum. Kaiba Seto and Mokuba were taking a stroll through the park much to the younger of the twos persistence. He kept telling his older brother that he needed to get out more and enjoy life a little; he couldn't sit behind a computer screen or in board meetings all his life. Today just so happened to be the perfect opportunity to get his brother out of the office. With the power outage there was nothing the elder Kaiba could do so he took his brother up on his offer. Only two things ran through his mind. One being how much damage did the storm do to his system. The other being that he prayed he didn't run into the mutt and the geek squad. With the power outage he was sure they would be at the park playing 'fetch'. Why he allowed his little brother to drag him along he didn't know. He had more important things that he could be doing, like organizing reports and files. He could have been getting things in order for when the power came back on.

Much to the elder Kaiba's wish he was partly right about one thing. Jounouchi and his friends were at the park that day, but they were not there to play. Little did he know that things were about to get out of hand and there was nothing that he could do about it or anyone for that matter. As Mokuba and Seto walked to the park Mokuba tried his best to have idle chit chat with his brother about stuff other than Kaiba Corp. Upon walking to the center of the park where the benches were located Mokuba spots his friends that his brother despised with a passion. Tugging on Seto's arm he drags the reluctant older of the two to the group. Seto rolls his eyes at his brother this was the last thing he wanted to deal with of all days. How could one day go from bad to worse? Wait he knew he just had to see that mutt, Jounouchi, there with his friends. And what was this he even had a ball in his hands. How fitting the, mutt in the park with a ball. Was he waiting for someone to throw it so he could go play 'fetch'?

Jounouchi looked up from the orb in his hands and spotted the Kaiba brothers coming there way. One of them looked happy to see the group of friends. The other on the other hand looked all to displeased with being there. Jou waved to the younger Kaiba while the glared at the older one. Mokuba ran up to his friends smiling to them all. "Afternoon, I didn't think I'd run into you guys here. What brings you all here?" Seto speaks up from the group before anyone can say anything. "It appears that they had nothing better to do but take the dog out for a walk. Better put a leash on him before he bites." Jounouchi glared heavily at Seto and growled much like the dog he's called. "Watch it Kaiba. Besides why ya here? Dontcha have a company ta run or somethin?"

Sparks could be seen flying between the two as they got right up in each others faces. Mokuba was trying to get his brother to back off of his friend while Tristan and Yuugi were trying to get Jou to back off. After much struggling they are able to get the two to back down from a would be fight. Seto stands by his brother arms crossed over his chest glaring at Jounouchi. Jounouchi sends a glare back but then goes and sits down on the bench. He engrosses himself in the orb in his hands to try and get his mind off of the elder Kaiba. Man was he pissed the fuck off now. He had to come and just ruin a good day.

Mokuba looks to his older brother and gives him a pointed look. "I'm going to go and get some food. You stay here and play nice. Does anyone want anything?" Humph... Seto just looks to his brother with a look that says 'you've got to be kidding me!' Anzu asks Mokuba to get her a green tea along with Tristan and Yuugi. Otogi says he'll take strawberry milk and Jounouchi says that he's fine. Mokuba nods to his friends and runs off to get some food and drinks for everyone much to his brother dislike.

While Mokuba and Sugoroku are away Jounouchi seemed to have figured something out about the orb. He found that if he pressed on one of the symbols and dragged his finger across he found he could move them. He turns to Yuugi and his friends ignoring Kaiba all together. "Hey guys. I think I just figured somethin out." He friends crowd around him and Seto looks over out of the corner of his eyes. He wouldn't admit it but was a little curious to what that thing was the mutt had. It had been bugging him sense he saw it. It gave him a weird feeling that he didn't like one bit.

Jounouchi shows his friends what he discovered, moving the symbols about on the ord. The orb began to pulse with colour rapidly as the symbols where starting to make a phrase. Just then, Bakura came running back to his friends. He looked to Jounouchi and saw what he was doing. His face went even paler as he called out to his friends before it was too late. "Jounouchi stop! Don't mess with it!" He was too late though. As soon as Bakura meet back up with his friends and grabbed the orb from Jounouchi's hands it was all over. It was too late. A blinding light engulfed the group of seven and the orb started to shatter. The sky grew dark and the heavens roared in anger and fear. Clouds grew gray threatening to unleash their tears below. Lightening flashed from between the group appearing to light them aflame.

Sugoroku and Mokuba were chatting with each other as they headed back to the group. Seeing the lightening flare up from the middle of the group of young adults where they dropped the drinks and food. They didn't care that it was a waste. All they could think about was what was going on and was everyone alright? The wasted food was the least of their concerns at the moment.

When the light died down the seven looked all to each other stunned at what happened. Bakura looked then to his friends his face completely drained of colour. He started to shake badly from fear. "If I am right we just unleashed something we wish we hadn't." Just then a deep roaring laughter floated through the air sending chills down everyone's' back. Even the mighty Kaiba Seto was shaking in his boots even if it wasn't evident.


End file.
